


Whiplash

by overdose



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Crushes, Fights, M/M, Middle School, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 10:19:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12529120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overdose/pseuds/overdose
Summary: Hanamiya Makoto wasn't always a bad boy. In middle school, he used to be a good, shy kid who heavily relied on his senpai. All good things must come to an end, however.





	Whiplash

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I'll probably finish this chapter fic. Anyway, I love Hanamiya and ImaHana so. heres a cute-ish middle school fic that will eventually involve them being dicks

"I know middle school is tough, but do your best, Makoto!"

Hanamiya grumbled as his mother fixed his eyebrows with a wet thumb. She patted his head and then his shoulders, fixing his uniform. He just wanted to get out of there and start his day, so it would end faster.

"I will.." Hanamiya replied, embarrassed at his mother's affection. He sighed and crossed his arms, waiting so she could finish. "A-Are you done?" he asked.

"Yes," his mother said. "Here, take some money." she did a little sprint towards the dining table where her purse was. Taking out a couple yen for Hanamiya, she walked back over to him and set it in his hands. "Have fun today, Makoto! Make some friends! I love you!"

Hanamiya silently nodded and walked out the door. Make friends? There's no way Hanamiya could do that. He always preferred to stay inside and read books while the other kids go out. He got bullied for just that, and for his girly name, despite Makoto being unisex. Kids will attack anyone different from them and Hanamiya hated that. He couldn't fight back, though. He's too short and weak.

"And you?" the teacher pointed to Hanamiya, indicating it was his turn to introduce himself. So far, everyone in his class liked to play sports and video games. Hanamiya didn't know why he paid attention to that... But, he wasn't going to lie just to fit it, anyway.

"I'm Hanamiya Makoto." he stood up, trying not to let the nervousness get to him. "My interest is reading. I hope I can get along with you all..." Then he quickly sat back down, taking a deep breath and tapping the desk with his fingers to calm him down.

"Nice to meet you, Hanamiya-kun." the teacher said. He pointed to the student next to Hanamiya, and the introductions continued.

All you have to do is go throughout the day and go home, that's all. Hanamiya reminded himself. The rest of the day went smoothly.

Hanamiya was almost out the door when his phone vibrated in his pocket. He received a text from his mother, reminding him to try and join a club. A sigh escaped him as he turned around, making his way deeper in the school. Students were gathered at the bulletin board, reading every flyer plastered there.

There are different types of clubs posted there. Shogi, soccer, knitting, art, basketball, reading. Hanamiya crossed his arms. He'll join the reading club, located in the library. Hanamiya put his hands in his pockets, making his way upstairs where the library is.

"Come on, let's go downstairs!! I can't wait to see our teammates!" An annoying voice laughed behind Hanamiya. He heard the dribbling of a ball. It stopped for a moment as someone brushed by him roughly, running with his hands in the air as if he was ready to catch something. Hanamiya assumed the person behind would throw the ball, and that's exactly what he did. The ball never got caught, though.

"Shit, get out the way, idiot!' The guy who threw the ball and accidentally hit Hanamiya groaned and passed by him, not even apologizing. People around them gasped and muttered to themselves. Were they making fun of Hanamiya?

"Hey, what was that?" Someone called out, suddenly gripping Hanamiya's shoulder. He jumped, turning to the person who touched him. Hanamiya assumed the male had to be older than him. He's tall and had a certain air around him. Notably, the pair in front of Hanamiya looked scared. With a push of his glasses, a sigh escapes the upperclassman. "Are you okay?" he asked

"Y...Yeah.." Hanamiya replied, lying. He wasn't okay at all. His head hurt so, so much. He wanted to yell at the person who threw the ball, but he was too afraid.

"I see. Well.." the senior walked towards the pair who had the basketball. "You guys are headed downstairs?" he asked, taking away and the ball and dribbling it. "If I remember correctly, you two are second-year bench warmers for our team. Takeda and Fujita? Nobodies, I see." he laughed. "I suggest you apologize to the first-year, okay? Or, there will be trouble." The ever permanent smile of the senior grew, throwing the ball back to the pair.

"Tch. I'm sorry." The half-assed apology came from the guy who threw the damn ball at Hanamiya. It irritated him. There should be at least some effort. "C'mon, Fujita," he said.

"Sorry." Fujita apologized, following Takeda. With that, the pair mumbled to themselves and went downstairs.

"Jeez, they're jerks." the upperclassman sighed. "Let me take you to the nurse in case something's wrong," he said, grabbing Hanamiya by the wrist.

People were staring at them. "Thank you, um... What's your name?" Hanamiya asked, gently removing his arm away, avoiding eye contact with people in the hallway.

"I'm Imayoshi Shouichi, second-year vice-captain of our basketball team." the upperclassman introduced himself. "Nice to meet you, cute kouhai." Imayoshi grinned, pushing up his glasses. "And you?"

Hanamiya almost blushed at that. He cleared his throat. "I'm Hanamiya Makoto. Thank you for earlier, senpai..."

"No worries," Imayoshi replied, stopping in front of a door. "Those guys are nothing but trouble. They really hold back our team at times," he knocked on the door. "I hope the freshmen who try out are actually good."

The door opened, revealing a small woman. "Oh, Imayoshi-kun?" she said. "Come in. Is something wrong?"

"Nah, it's my kouhai over here." Imayoshi ruffled Hanamiya's hair. "A basketball hit him. I'm worried he has a concussion," he said as they entered the nurse's office.

"It's not that big of a deal," Hanamiya quietly said.

"Oh, poor boy," The nurse frowned as she opened the freezer in her office. She grabbed an ice pack and gave it Hanamiya. "That's a nasty bump, but I don't think you have a concussion. Imayoshi's just exaggerating." she smiled.

"Thank you." Hanamiya placed the ice pack against the bump.

"Crap, I gotta get to the gym," Imayoshi remembered as he glanced at the clock. "Our captain isn't here today so I'm taking his spot." he sighed. "The kids are so stressful, too... Well, I'm leaving. I'll see you later, Hanamiya." Imayoshi smiled.

"You know..." he held the doorknob, stopping and looking back at Hanamiya. "The basketball club is always open for new players if you want to join." he walked out the door, waving goodbye.

"I-I should get going as well," Hanamiya said. "Bye, sensei..." he left and thought about Imayoshi's words. Join the basketball club? It's tempting, but he was afraid, especially with guys like Takeda and Fujita.

Hanamiya entered home with the ice pack pressed against the bump. He threw it in the trash before going to greet his mother. "Hey," he said.

"Oh, Makoto!" His mother smiled. "How was your day? Did you join clubs? Make friends?" she bombarded him with questions.

"It was... okay," Hanamiya replied. "I think I made a friend." he leaned on the wall, thinking about Imayoshi.

"About the clubs..." he thought about his choice. "I don't know yet... Maybe basketball."

Hanamiya's mother smiled. His son always had problems making friends. If he made just one that would be great for him.

"Whatever, it's only the first day..." Hanamiya said. As much as he acted like he didn't care, he secretly hoped he could stop being shy this year. Maybe, basketball could fix that. And so can Imayoshi-senpai.


End file.
